Daughter of the Huntress
by silvercloudx3
Summary: Artemis had a forbidden child, the daughter of the huntress. Isabella Colverman was that girl. R and R!
1. Prolouge

**I own nothing, sadly.**

Prologue:

Artemis stared into her reflection angrily. _You live a lie, _she stormed in her mind. _You swore never to become fond of a man._

"My Lady?" a voice came from behind her.

"Yes, sister?"Artemis answered, barely glancing up from the starry lake.

"Camp is ready. Thou may go to sleep if thou wish." Zoe Nightshade stepped out of the shadows lightly.

"Thank you, sister. You may sleep if wished." The goddess of the moon smiled, a slight upturn of her light pink lips.

"Goodnight, Lady." Zoe crept back toward camp. No noise escaped her foot steps on the forest floor.

Artemis finally looked up from the silvery scene of her in lake's surface. Instead, she tipped her fair head toward the moon, thinking of her loyal leuintent. _You are a wonderful young maiden. I am pleased to have you be my new family. I know you will never break your oath_. Artemis almost smiled again, until she realized that she would never be as carefree and happy. _You had your chance. But you had to break the oath ._She reminded herself. _It's done. You can't change it ._She sighed dejectedly, picked herself up, and walked toward camp. A wisp of cloud drifted over the moon, as if to reflect her mood.

**I know it's short, but it's just a prologue. R and R, please! **


	2. The Eagle

**Sorry it took so long. I really didn't have time. Also, special thanks to LilyofthePast for help. If there was any confusion, the girl's name is Isabella.**

Hi. My name is Isabella Harthies. And you might want to call me a weirdo freak.

It all started in 4th grade. The first day. The wind blew in my face as the leaves around me scattered. I slung my backpack over my shoulder in an anxious way, but I wasn't that scared. Okay. Scratch that. I wasn't scared at all. I'd been coming to this school for a while, and really, I knew backwards. It seemed like an old time place.

"Hey," greeted a soft voice. It was Roselle. She smiled, and her whole face lit up while her hair went wild on her face.

"Hi," I said. My grey-blue eyes scanned the gusty scene.

"Who ya looking for?" Roselle asked. Her hazel eyes followed my intense gaze, though she had no idea who to look for."Lily? Or Juliet?"

"Actually, both." I replied. I turned toward her. "How about a get together of us four at my house? We can eat s' mores and marshmallows like over the summer?"

"Sure!" Roselle's ever smiling face broke into a grin.

"Thing is, we gotta wait till they're here." I said. We spun around again. In the distance, two figures were hurrying up the path to school. As they ran, they realized that Juliet was supporting her cousin, who was covered in blood and crying.

"Lily! Juliet-what happened? Let's get her to the nurse!" Roselle asked as we sprinted toward them.

"Eagle-swooping down on us…" Juliet gasped. "Help-"

"Come on!"I interrupted. We each took a side of Lily, and then lugged her up the steps and through the hallway. Lily didn't show any sign of life until Roselle accidentally bumped her head on the wall. "Sorry!" she squeaked. Lily just groaned, her head lolling.

When we finally reached Mrs. Johnson's office, the short little Nurse didn't bother to say "Hello" or "Good morning" like usual. The sight of blood made her completely serious, and she just used a stern-ish tone to say, "Girls, put her down on the bed, please."

After a long, suspenseful, close study of Lily's wounds, Mrs. Johnson looked up from the limp body in front of her and announced," She's fine. Only one of the wounds is deep; the rest are shallow. How did she get to this state?"

We all tuned to Juliet, as she was the witness.

"Well, we were walking to school, and we saw an eagle in the air. So we both stared at it and Lily mentioned Isabella and how she seemed to love the sky and especially the moon, and then the eagle must have heard her, because then he swooped down on her." Juliet wore an apologetic grin. "That's all I remember."

"Why didn't you tell me that I was in the story?" I asked her playfully.

"'Cuz I felt like it," Juliet replied.

Mrs. Johnson, who had been listening closely to the story and our conversation –and to me, especially our conversation- said," Alright girls, she's fine. It's time you get back to class."

"Aww… are we allowed to visit?"Roselle asked.

"Of course! But only at lunch. We can have a picnic here if you want."

"Yes!" we all shouted."Thanks!" Roselle added. We all started to shuffle outside.

Mrs. Johnson cleared her throat." Isabella, could I talk to you?"

"Sure." I replied. _I can't be in trouble. How do you get in trouble with a Nurse?_ I thought. My friends trooped out the door as I approached her desk.

"What did she say about you and the moon?" She asked, kind of sharply. She pushed her glasses up a little higher, and I knew I couldn't lie to those intense eyes.

I looked at my hands, though I didn't know what to be ashamed about. "I can control the moon." I blurted out.

"What?" The Nurse asked. Her voice was definitely sharp.

"If the moon isn't high enough in the sky, I can make it. And if I want to see an eclipse, I can make that happen." I whispered.

Mrs. Johnson pushed up her glasses again." Oh," she said blankly, after a long silence."Very well. You can go to class now, too." She grabbed a pen and scribbled something down. "Don't worry. I won't tell." She promised.

"Thanks." I sneaked a last glance at Lily, and then skipped to class.

When I got back they were unpacking. Thankfully, no one gave me another look except for my friends, who mouthed, _what happened?_

_Nothing,_ I mouthed back.

Outside, an eagle circled the school.

**Like it? Hate it? R and R to tell me! Also welcoming advice.**


End file.
